Deeds of the Past Chapters 1 & 2
by ZackH
Summary: This is a story that is based on the Super Sentai series Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Doggy Kruger meets up with a character from his past that brings back painful memories.


The yells of innocent civilians sounded out as Doggy Kruger walked towards Bankev.

"Well if it isn't Doggy Kruger, the scum who deleted my brothers Kevakia and Zuban." Bankev sneered as the Commander of the Special Police DekaRanger approached.

"Bankev, you are wanted on charges of genocide and kidnapping." Doggy yelled as Bankev started to run towards him, sword brandished.

"You will die by my hands, Anubinoid." Bankev said as he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter.

Doggy grabs his Master License as Bankev came closer. "Emergency DekaMaster!" Doggy yelled as he transformed in to DekaMaster. "Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! Hell's Guard Dog! DekaMaster!" Doggy yelled as he pulls out his D Sword Vega.

The sound of metal against metal sounds throughout the debris as Doggy and Bankev wage their fierce battle. Doggy knocks Bankev's blaster knocking it out of his hand as Doggy leaps in the air and hits Bankev in the back with his sword.

-----------

From the sidelines, the DekaRangers, including the two Tokkyou DekaBreak and DekaBright, observe the battle.

"Shouldn't we go help, boss?" Ban asks with a concerned look on his face.

"No this is Doggy's battle, let him handle it." DekaBright said calmly holding up her hand in arrest.

-----------

Doggy and Bankev are going at it fiercely as Doggy gets the upper hand, knocking Bankev's sword out of his hand. "Well Brankev, are you ready to face your judgement?" Doggy says as he holds his Master License in front of him. "You are accused of the crimes of genocide and kidnapping. Judgement Mode!" Doggy says as his License flashes green and red.

"Doggy Kruger, I curse you to hell!" Bankev says as the Judgment Scanner turns red.

"I've been there already and yet I stand before you!" Doggy says as he gets his sword ready. "You are hereby found guilty of all the crimes you have been accused of. You are to be deleted!" Doggy says as he gets ready for his deletion attack."Vega Slash" Doggy yells as his sword cleaves Bankev in half.

"Have a good time in hell." Doggy said calmly as Bankev disappeared in a burst of flames.

-----------

"That was amazing!" Ban said as he ran up to Doggy, who quickly powered down and walked past them calmly.

"Who was that guy anyways?" Sen-Chan asked curiously as the DekaRangers followed behind Doggy.

"No one of consequence." Doggy remarked as they reached the entrance of the DekaBase.

"Genocide and kidnapping of no consequence?" Testu said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story that started many years before…" Doggy said with a sigh.

-----------CHAPTER TWO-----------

"Bankev was his name." Doggy said as he walked in to the Dekabase. He along with his brothers were wanted for the most henious crime imaginable." Doggy said as he walked inside the DekaBase towards the Command Center.

"Genocide?" Testu asked Doggy as they entered the Command Center.

"Yes they had destroyed entire planets before they reached Earth." Swan-san said with a smile on her face.

"I was on patrol and I came upon them attacking some innocent people." Doggy said, sitting down.

_"SPD! Stop where you where you are. Bankev, Kevakia and Zuban you are wanted on 130 counts of genocide." Doggy said with a sneer on his face._

_"You're just one Deka against the three of us you don't have a chance." Kevakia growled as his brothers gathered around him. _

_"This isn't just any Deka, this is Doggy Kruger: the killer of our brethren." Zuban said with a snarl as he unsheathed his weapon._

_Doggy realized what was happening and tried to resist, but he was slowly being driven backwards. All of a sudden he felt the cool concrete at his back, and still they were coming closer._

_As he felt the hot breath of Zuban on his face, Kevakia and Bankev pinned Doggy's arms to the concrete wall. Bankev grabbed Doggy's sword and threw it off to the side._

_"I will use the sword of Kruger to finish him off" Kevakia told his brothers as he picked up the sword. _

_"Are you ready to die by your own sword, Kruger?" Bankev asked him with a twisted smile on his face._

_"This is ironic, don't you think Kruger?" Kevakia asked him "Since you live by the sword it seems fitting that you die by the sword."_

_Kevakia raised the sword above Doggy's head "I hope you go to hell Kruger!" Kevakia lowered the sword down towards Doggy's Skull._

_A second before the sword cleaved his skull in half, __Doggy closed his eyes involuntarily as the sword came crashing down. Time slowed and everything around him stopped moving. Everything was silent. He stood and waited for the blow. It didn't come. Opening his eyes in surprise, he saw Kevakia, eyes wide open in horror. Kevakia slowly fell to his knees, dead, __revealing Doggy's saviour to his shocked eyes. It was Commander Numa-O, his commanding officer and best friend. He was standing there, fingering his blaster and glaring at the two brothers._

"_Looks like I came just in time." He said coolly as the two remaining brothers quickly grouped together. Doggy ran over to Numa-O and together they faced their opponents._

_With their brother's dead body to the left of them, and two Dekas to the right, both looking menacingly at them the two quickly decided in favour of a fast retreat._

_Doggy and Numa-O took after the fleeing villains, determined to bring them to justice. Turning the corner they ran after the two figures._

_Zuban and Bankev were running without any idea of where they were going. They desperately pushed over crates, barrels, boxes: anything they could think of to slow their pursuers down._

_It wasn't working; the Commander and Doggy were gaining fast._

_Bankev pointed ahead of them, to the street that was full of cars. Nodding slightly Zuban increased his speed._

"_What are they doing?" Doggy asked Numa-O breathlessly._

"_Looks like they're going to try and lose us in the street. Let's split up; you go left and I'll go right. We mustn't lose them._

_Dashing recklessly into the traffic, Bankev and Zuban dodged the cars, somehow managing to stay near each other._

_Doggy ran out after them, keeping one eye on them and another on the surrounding cars._

"_Pitty doggy!" a small voice caught his super-sensitive ears. Turning around in horror he saw a little girl on the side of the street, pointing at him and laughing. "Big bwue puppy!" She took a few stumbling steps into the street, intent on reaching Doggy._

_His eyes widened in horror as he saw that the oncoming car wasn't slow down. He wasted no time. He rushed forward and grabbed the little girl, jumping onto the sidewalk just in time. The car went speeding by. Doggy sighed in relief as he set the girl down on the ground gently._

_She was still giggling, having no idea of the danger. She reached up and started playing with Doggy's long blue ears. "Stay here." Doggy said gruffly as he turned and looked into the street._

_It was no use. Bankev and Zuban had disappeared. "What am I going to tell the Commander?" Doggy sighed._

_--------_

_In a dim alleyway two figured crouched down, leaning against the dirty walls. "That was close, Zuban."_

"_I know, but no matter. We escaped."_

"_Kevakia wasn't so lucky." Bankev muttered._

"_Yes, about that." Zuban glared at the stone pavement. "Doggy Kruger will pay for that. If it's the last thing I do: I swear I will see Kruger in hell."_


End file.
